myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The First Day of School, First Impressions Matter
First Impressions: They Matter Percy Deckhardtefore meeting up with friends. Several waves of students disappearing into a school that was comprised of several massive metallic buildings, each connected by large glass bridges as well as several pathways laid upon the ground. The land upon which the T.S.J High School was built, stretched as far as the eye could see. And was littered with hundreds of different facilities. And surely there were more secretive locations as well. Hundreds upon thousands of students disappeared into the building. Returning hero prospects and future scientist linking up to discuss their vacations. They moved at a different pace, but all seemed rushed to clear the courtyard. Was it a rush to get back to their studies? A longing for school or even the fact they hadn't seen one another for an entire summer? Regardless it mattered not. For the students who returned were already within the confines of the many buildings minutes later. Only freshmen were left standing in the courtyard. As per instructions written on their acceptance letters, they were to wait for their official guide to appear and welcome them formally to the school. After which, the guild would show them both the property, provide a proper guide tool and get them registered into the school's defensive system. And finally, end their day with a massive party! After all, this was supposed to be the happiest day of their life. Yes, these were the instructions of their future teachers and guardians. But how could the guide be late? Among the many freshmen standing in the courtyard, Michael Davis, managed to stand out of not by the mug on his face, the crazy hairstyle he wore. He sported his signature mohawk style though his attire was a bit different. He wore a white collared shirt with a red tie and blue shoulder straps. Rather than his usual baggy sweatpants, he had on casual slacks with a pair of all black . Pulling on his tie, Michael attempted to unloosen it as he looked at the rest of the freshmen present in the courtyard. "Fuck, I just realized this means I'm surrounded by weirdo niggas..." Michael muttered to himself, or so he thought. "Mike, you gotta chill..." A blue-haired boy of the same complexion of Michael stated, with his backpack hanging off of his shoulders. He wore the same uniform as Michael, though he was a bit taller than him. "Nah nigga, I don't even wanna be here now that I think about the shit. Ain't gone lie though, Brando, you real for coming with me though." Michael stated, placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder. "But you can't lie either, these niggas look weird as shit." Laughing, Brandon, and Michael walked over to an empty bench and table set up in the east of the courtyard and just stood near the set. "I hope we don't have to get into shit cause of you, you know yo' mouth is deadly." "So what? Yo if they wanna fight then, we fight." Michael responded. "Yeah but unlike you, I have my Animal Shifting controlled a lil'. You on the other hand... you don't even have your quirk named yet, HAHAHAHA!" Brandon teased. "Brando... shut up." The sound of snoring could be heard as a brown-haired boy was relaxed underneath a nearby tree, his eyes covered by a dark green face mask and his arms crossed behind his head. Much like those around him, he was also wearing a white-collared shirt with a red tie and blue shoulder straps. In addition, he wore a set of casual slacks with a pair of white . This was Arashi Kazama. As he rested underneath the shade of the tree, an acorn fell from above and landed directly on Arashi's head, causing him to awaken with a jolt. Removing his face mask, Arashi looked around and noted that it appeared only the freshmen were within the courtyard. "Huh, I guess I napped longer than expected. Are the rest of us supposed to be waiting for our teachers to pick us up?" He questioned aloud. Percy stood in the middle of the group of freshmen, huddled in a spot where everyone had their back to him. He was short for a boy his age, though his wild head of brown hair made him appear a bit taller. The 15-year-old hadn't expected to get in, his quirk control was abysmal, it was only through his parents' connections to the school that he'd made it. "You're a fool you know that." A voice in his head spoke. "You'll end up killing them all and burning down this place.". It laughed. "Sh-shut up." Percy whimpered, holding his hands to his ears. A shadowy figure stood behind a distant tree, his empty sockets glaring at the sleeping child. '' Let's give you a wake-up call.'' His distorted voice echoed. His cackling hands lifted as he pointed to the child. The boy who awoke would find himself soaring towards Michael. Almost as if pushed into the small group. The flying body certainly flew as a blue-haired girl known as Miranda went out of the way of it. If it wasn't for the nerves, Miranda would've shouted at the boy for attacking Arashi but instead, she found herself brushing off her newly pressed uniform. It was highly similar to the guys with her red tie and blue shoulder straps on her shirt but instead of slacks she wore a skirt, her shirt also had blue cuffs. Miranda stared, winching and feeling sorry for the guy but did nothing but twiddle her thumbs, waiting for this guide in panic. Part of her just wanted an adult so she didn't feel the need to fix the problem at hand. Arashi could only blink in confusion as he soared in the air, flying over the heads of his fellow freshmen and past the blue-haired girl. He couldn't recall how he got into this situation as he could only remember someone touching him before being sent flying. Shrugging despite the oddity of the situation, Arashi manipulated the wind around him in order to slow down before flipping in the air as he landed on the ground before the two dark-skinned boys who were sitting on a bench. Staring down at them, Arashi gave a carefree grin as he held out a hand toward the duo. "Heya, I'm Arashi Kazama. Sorry for dropping in, I guess." Michael looked at Brandon and Brandon looked at Michael. The duo both dropped their heads and looked at the ground where Arashi lay, but Michael's foot had been etched under Arashi's rear end. Instead of pulling his foot from underneath him, hell instead of even responding to the boy's introduction, Michael used his free foot and kicked Arashi in the center of his back with the might of an African American mother's rage. Pulling his foot from underneath him, Michael knelt down and wiped off the toe of his shoe. "You playin' with the all black G-Fazos," Michael stated, standing back up straight. "Watch where you goin' next time. You almost got yo cluck ass jumped." To some, it would have seemed like a threat, while to Brandon who'd been Michael's friend since childhood, knew it was a promise. "Yo Arashi, ignore Mike. He be trippen sometimes, haha." he chuckled trying to cover up Michael's rudeness. Brandon didn't give Arashi a helping hand, but did lean over a bit to look down on him, his large figure tower Arashi's. "My fault, you gotta' excuse this nigga, he don't mean no harm." Eyebrow lifting, Michael eyed Brandon. "I'll slap the shit outta' you," Michael stated to Brando. Laying on the ground after being kicked by Micheal, Arashi glanced over to the two as they argued between each other. Shrugging, Arashi pushed himself off of the ground before clasping his hands together as the wind wrapped around him, gathering the dirt which got onto his clothes and expelled to the nearby grass. Looking over at Micheal and Brando with a grin, he replied. "Nah, it's okay. It was my fault for coming in like that." Placing his hands behind his head, his grin turned into a small frown. "Besides, this isn't the first time someone has come at me like this and it probably won't be the last," However, his frown turned into a full-blown smile as he said in a carefree tone. "Even then, I can take care of people who come at me like that." The drama between the three boys had caught most peoples' attention by now, most staring, but none seemed to do anything. Miranda felt differently from the rest of the crowd and before long found herself beside Arashi. She almost couldn't help it, it didn't seem right to stand by and let people get away with it. She pushed the shadowy figure who started this whole fuss out of her mind first, focusing on the two boys in front of Arashi. "Lay off, what gives you the right to get on your high horse," Miranda stared mostly at Micheal, a stern look in her eyes. "We are freshmen, you run nothing at this school and you certainly have no right to decide you do. How about you start proving your worth here first. Not letting some random people decide they are going to walk over people when we don't even know who they are!" With her rant finished she turned to Arashi, sighing a little. "You alright?" her voice was much softer, quieter and kinder. It was clear she had good intentions but starting a fight was possibly not the best way around it. Arashi stared at Miranda in slight surprise, not expecting anyone to come to his defense over something like this. It certainly made her stand out amongst the rest of the freshmen within the courtyard who were simply watching from afar. Giving her a small smile, he turned towards her. "It's alright, I wasn't really that hurt. I'm made of tough stuff," Holding out his hand, Arashi continued as he said. "Anyways, I'm Arashi. Nice to meet ya, miss." Miranda smiled back, it was warm and slightly weird coming off a girl who just screamed at two people. She took Arashi's hand and shook it. "I'm Miranda, it's a pleasure to meet you Arashi!" Somewhere in the courtyard, witnessing the entire ordeal was Mason Jones. He wore the assigned uniform for the school, a white shirt, loosened red tie and blue shoulder straps. His appearance was rather disheveled, almost as if he put no thought into it. His amber orbs were focused on the four students, especially the blue-haired girl, whose voice he could hear from where he stood. "Tch. I shoulda mind my own business." he thought to himself, looking in the other direction, the metallic buildings that surrounded them.